Gumball's Married Life
by Deutsche Regel
Summary: Gumball has a new life. His teenage life was continued into his adult life. He eventually marries Carrie the Ghost and is having fun tonight. NOTE: this will be multi-chaptered. So if you think it's over, IT'S NOT! Now were getting to the horror part. :DD
1. Gummy-fun

"GUMBALL!" exclaimed a ghost, who had it with the blue cat, at her husband. "Be right there Carrie, just finishing the drone." said a young male cat, about 33 years old, as he was putting on a final piece for a service drone he created from scratch. Gumball was never a "strait A" student, but as soon as freshman year started, he began changing his grades. Math became a "C+", History became a "B" and the rest of his grades became "A-". He endured the boring classes of Miss Simian just so he can tweak with houshold items. Right now he was working on a Survice Drone, or SD-15, for three months.

This was his 15th attempt on the SDs. He finished assembling the drone and turned it on for a test. "GUMBALL CHRISTOPHER WATTERSON, GET UP HERE AND HELP WITH THE KIDS!" Carrie yelled at the top of her lungs. She almost never used his middle name for things, and when she did, she was pissed. "Coming," Gumball sighed. He shut off his drone and went to his wife, who was beond pissed, and simply muttered, "Man I wish I was finishing the drone." "What was that?" "Nothing my sweet." "Hmm."

Gumball went to his room to put on his boxers and watch TV. He was given the house by his parents when they moved to Texas, and with the tweaks he made with items he was able to buy stuff for the entire family. His gift was new tools and a TV. A _Plasma_ TV. He sat there watching Tv while Carrie finished with there 3 sons and daughter. "Jhon, Mike, Gumpop, and Scafe are asleep, Gummypuss, you wanna snuggle " said Carrie, removing her shirt and pants, revealing her astonishing ghost legs. She has had legs since 8th grade when Ghost Puberty took place. Her life was changed at that point, as she was able to do what normal people could.

She had only her undergarments on and was closing win on Gumball, whose boxers got strictly tight. '_Whoh. She's never done this on a normal night, well, not before we wanted kids, at least.' _Gumball thought, his member was starting to throb. "Oh, did the naughty kitty have a bad day?" Carrie teased, removing her black bra. '_Oh shit man, Oh shit.'_ Gumball screamed in his mind as Carrie removed her panties, making the emo girl completely naked. Carrie jumped on the bed and crawled towards Gumball, who was about to pre-cum. "There there kitty, were just starting," Carrie said, scratching Gumball behind his ears, getting a _Perrrrrrr _as a reply. Carrie began to remove Gumballs boxers, "Oh, the the kitty needs more incentive, doen't he?" She walked over to the closed and dug for something. '_What is she getting?'_ "Ah, there it is." Carrie removed a vibrator from the closet and pluged it into the wall, then closed on Gumball again.

"Gummy, now that we have free time to do this, lets _Get It On._" Carrie exclaimed before turning Gumball upside-down and inserted the vibrator, on the max setting, into Gumball's ass. _'OH HELL YES, YES, YES!' _Gumball excitedly thought, starting to cum. "Oh, there we go." Carrie said, turning off, and removing, the vibrator from Gumball. She sat on Gumball's member forcing it into her ass. "Yes, Gumball, YES!" Jhon, the oldest child at the age of 14, herd his mother say. "What are they doing, Jhon?" said a younger ghost-cat. Jhon gave Mike a look that said '_What the fuck do you think?'_ "Oooooooohhhh," Mike, younger than Jhon by two years, understood, then said in disgust, "EHHWWWWWW!"

* * *

**Hey what do you think? This is one of those few stories i will make that will be my choice on the next Chapter.**


	2. Life Gets Better With Every Motion

_"What are they doing, Jhon?" said a younger ghost-cat. Jhon gave Mike a look that said, 'What the fuck do you think?' "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH," Mike, younger then Jhon by two years, understood, then said in discust, "EEEEEEHHHHHHHWWWWWW!"_

"Why would they do such a thing?" asked Mike, who was not sure how he was born, or in fact, anyone for that matter. Jhon thought to himself, '_What a dumbass,'_ Jhon was just like Gumball when he was his age, an ass but also interested in his grades, _'but I can teach him something, ah what the hell.' _"O.K., they do that for two things. But first, ask yourself for a second, where did you come from?" Jhon said as he sat on his bed, head tilted slightly, and gave him a smug smile. Mike sat there thinking heavily, finally he got his answer. "Uhhhhh," Mike shivered at the thought of what his brother said. "The second one is self explanitory, be-" Jhon was interupted by his sqweaky voiced, 8 year old brother, Gumpop, "What are you guys talking about?" "Nothing you need to know about." Both brothers said in unison as thier mother let out another loud groan.

_**Back in Gumball and Carrie's room**_

"Oh Gumball, you still haven't lost your touch," said a very, very pleased ghost. "What can I say, after 4 years, It comes back to you." Gumball said happily. He had completly forgot about his little "drone" and was tired until Scarfe, thier 5 year old daughter, came in saying she had a nightmare. "HONEY DON'T LOOK!" Carrie quickly yelled, scrabling to cover her and Gumball's nudity. Scarfe obeyed her mother and quickly turned her bluish-white floating body the other way. Carrie finished consealing everything from the sholders down and simply asked Scarfe what was wrong? "I had a nightmare mommy, I can't sleep." Scarfe repreated. "Go on back to bed, honey, I'll be right there." Carrie said in a calm voice that Gumball usually never heard. Ever since he was a 7th grader, he had gotten used to Carrie's emotionless voice. Very rarly did Gumball hear that soothing voice, which kind of made him scared.

Both got up and put robes on, Carrie went to go comfort Scarfe, while Gumball left to go check on the boys, who started settling down again. "O.K., if dad opens the door pretend your sleeping." said Jhon, who wasn't supposed to be completly done with _Ghost Puberty_ until September. Gumball scilently opened the door, to find (what he thought was) three sleeping light blue colored ghost-cats. He gently closed the door, and turned to Scarfe's room to find Carrie staring at him from two feet away. "HOLY SHIT, CARRIE!" said Gumball, in a hushed yell, and jumped back. "Is it that time of the month where you need to scare the shit out of me, again?" "Oh, Ha Ha," She said in a sarcastic way, "That isn't till next week." Carry walked past him, smirking.

They both walked to thier room, put thier clothes back on and fell asleep.

_**The Next Day|Date: July 2nd, 2033.**_

Gumball and Carrie woke to the smell of... waffles? What was going on? Thier minds where going a mile a minute then thier four childeren walked in with food. Gumball came to his sences first. "Holy shit." Carrie was confused why Gumball said that statement, until it hit her the same way it hit him. It was there 15th Anniversery!


	3. The Worst Anniversary EVER!

_**The Worst Anniversary EVER**_

_Gumball and Carrie woke up to the smell of...waffles? What's going on? Their minds were going a mile a minute when their four children came in with food. Gumball came to his scenes first. "Holy shit." Carrie didn't understand why Gumball said that, but then it hit her like it hit him. It was their 15__th__ Anniversary._

"What's wrong dad?" asked Jhon in a questioning voice. "Nothing Jhon, it's just I lost track of time." Gumball said in a quivery voice that he and Carrie were familiar with. The voice is the voice he ALWAYS used when he was in trouble. "Gumball whats wrong? AND DON'T LIE!" Carrie demanded. '_Well looks like it's time to say the truth.' _Gumball thought heavily, _'AGGGGHHHHH, It's not finished yet. I'll just give her what I have.' _"Uh, honey, before you say anything, I did get you a gift, but-" Gumball was interrupted by the sound of his angry wife getting angrier. "But? What do you mean, but? Didn't you remember?" "Ah, fuck. Honey That thing I was tweaking with. It is for you." "Wha-" "It's my gift for you. For six months I've watched you struggle with taking care of the kids. So, I came up the the SD-15 for you to get some help to ease your life." Gumball explained carefully. "Aw, sweaty, you didn't need to." "No, but I wanted to."

_**PPPPHHHHHLLLLEWWWW **_"DAD!" Gumball went completely limp, face-planting into Carries lap, revealing a hole in the back of his head. "Gumball, wake up, WAKE UP!" Gumball was still alive, but barely. Sirens were herd from the neighborhood, Gumball struggled to stay awake. He was getting paler. Finally, nothing.


	4. Gumball's recovery, Part 1

_PPPPHHHHHLLLLEWWWW "DAD!" Gumball went completely limp, face-planting into Carries lap, revealing a hole in the back of his head. "Gumball, wake up, WAKE UP!" Gumball was still alive, but barely. Sirens were herd from the neighborhood, Gumball struggled to stay awake. He was getting paler. Finally, nothing._

_**~Two weeks later~**_

Gumball started to come out of his coma. His wound was nearly healed, and he opened his eyes to a blinding light aimed right at him. "UGGGGGGHHHHH." Gumball groaned as five figures came out of the light. "Sweety? Are you awake?" The tallest figure questioned, as his eyes adjusted to the light, he learned that it was Carrie who had asked the question. '_Where am I?'_ Gumball asked himself. "What happend? Where am I? Who are they?" Gumball noticed two more figures entering the room. Gumball immanently frowned inside as he realized who they were. '_Oh no, not them.'_ Gumball thought as Darwin and penny entered the room. Gumball was not on 'talking terms' with Darwin. 18 years before, Penny was forced to make a choice, The smart one, or the cute one. Penny chose the cute one of-corce. Darwin and Penny got engaged two years after they graduated. Ever since, Gumball was pissed with Darwin, and hasn't said his name since.

"Hey bro, you good?" Darwin was given a hasty look, by Gumball of-corce, when he said that, saying clearly '_What the fuck are you doing here?'_ Darwin turned to Carrie, "How long was he awake?" "Only two minutes before you came in. He's really doing fine, even for what-" She stopped clearly she didn't want to think about what happened in her room. But she couldn't help her mind.

_'Why did it happen to us? We are a peaceful family, we have no enemies.'_ She thought back to when Gumball was shot._ 'Ok, he got shot then collapsed I looked out the window, well what was left of it at least, she didn't see any shooter or anything out of the ordinary. The paramedics came in and took Gumball. We went to the ambulance and rushed to the hospital._' She thought deeper. '_Ok, focus on the ride to the hospital. We were about 10 minutes from the hospital. "STEP ON IT PHIL, WE'RE LOSING HIM" said the Paramedic working on Gumball.' _ She thought towards when she saw gumball just out of surgery. _'"He's lucky, he was shot by a M82 Barrett .50 caliber bullet. Any farther to the right and it would have killed him. He'll be lucky to survive 2 weeks. Only time will tell if he will live." The doctor explained. She was happy Gumball has recovered, but Carrie also wondered who would do this?'_ Carrie snapped out of her thoughts as Gumball began to speak. "Carrie I nee-help me-Please?" Gumball said, before passing out for a second time.

* * *

**Hey this is better than the last one. Alot of comfort and pain. Were not even halfway through.**


	5. Gumball's Recovery, Part 2

_"Carrie I nee-help me-Please?" Gumball said, before passing out for a second time._

_**~One Hour Later~**_

Two vans were driving down the street filled with, heavily armored, masked people. Honestly, these people looked like they were about to rob a bank. "You know what we're here for. Jake get ready." said the driver. As he said this, another masked person went to the side door of the van, which was really difficult due to the amout of boxes in the van, opened the door and grabbed an M60-E4.

As he saw the hospital he quickly fired the light machine gun. The vans quickly stopped and the masked men jumped out of the back while "Jake" kept firing. The men grabbed LMG's and Grenade Launchers, and destroyed the hospital door. They entered and searched the rooms for Gumball.

_**~Fifteen Minutes Erlier~**_

"Hey Gumball, how you holding up?" Penny asked. "Ehhh," Gumball stuttered "been better." Penny forced a smile. Gumball heard the vans pull up. "You need to leave. Their comming." "Who is comming?" Carrie asked in an alarming voice. "The Mercen-" Gumball was interrupted by the sound of the front door blowing up. "You need to leave, NOW!" One of the guards, that were protecting Gumball, said. They left without an argument, partially due to the officers had there guns drawn.

Carrie, her four children, Darwin and Penny were walking down the halway which leaded to the main corridor, when one of the Mercenaries rounded the corner and saw them. He almost immediantly fired his grenade launcher, which curved past Carrie and hit the wall, destroying the ceiling separating Penny from the rest of the group. The gunman came right up to Gumballs wife and aimed his pistol at her. "Go ahead and shoot. You can't kill a ghost." Carrie explained. "So I can't kill you, eh? Well looks like i need to improvise." He said in a cold voice, then moved his gun to her children. "I know they aren't completely ghosts. Which means I can kill them." He said, and Carrie knew he was right. But how?

"Every moment you wait, I'll kill one of your kids." The gunman said, who then shot a round into the floor extremely close to Jhon, who then flinched. "That's your only warning. Next time I won't miss." Carrie thought thoughoghly. '_I can't give up Gumball, but I can't risk the life of the kids. He'll kill Jhon first. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?'_ "You touch my kids, you'll never find out where he is." Carrie quickly said. "O.K." He emptied a shot into Jhon's new knee. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jhon screamed in pain. The gunman stepped behind Jhon and grabbed his hair, putting his gun in front of his ear. "Next one goes into his brain." Carrie thought deeply. The gunman, thinking Carrie was being defiant, said simply, "No?" and started to squeeze the trigger when a voice cried out, "NOOOOO!" just before the bullet was shot. It was Jhon. "I'll tell you, just don't kill me." The gunman look stunned this was the first time one of his captives screamed out, other than in pain. He removed his gun from Jhon's head, then waved it showing how much time Jhon had before he killed him. "He's behind the debris." Carrie shook her head, basically saying '_Don't do it.'_ "Room 129," Jhon started again, "He's heavily protected by guards with rifles." "See, that wasn't that hard." The gunman said, walking from behind Jhon, then shot Jhon in the forehead. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Carrie screamed as she watched her first born son die.

The gunman walked away saying to himself, "Sorry Jhon, my grandson."

* * *

**OHHHHHH TWISTER! What is going to happen?**


	6. Vengeance Won't Bring Back A Life

_The gunman walked away saying to himself, "Sorry Jhon, my grandson."_

Gumball heard only the loud screams of pain from the other side of the debris. Suddenly, shots were heard outside the room. Gumball sat up, reaching under his clothes, grabbed his pistol, and quickly hid it under the sheets. He was about to meet his killer, face to face. the door opened. "Hello, Richard."

The man entered the room, then removed his mask, "How di-" "Don't start with me, I've known you were a mercenary. But my question is 'who did you kill?'" "Your son, Jhon." At that statement, Gumball reveled his gun and shot Richard in the shoulder Who then fell to the ground in pain. "Why?""I was paid largely Off to the side of the other Mercs. Even your mother. Same person who hired us though, she said she wanted all of your family killed. When I found out I couldn't kill Carrie, I moved to the next oldest one. I would have went for Darwin, but she strictly said not to kill him." The pink bunny said in pain. Gumball aimed the gun at his face. "I know you were doing what you were told, but now I must protect my family, well what's rest of it at least. You understand, don't you?" "Wait, wha-" Then it hit Richard. He failed. He simply nodded and accepted the bullet that was eagerly awaiting his face. Gumball knew he made the right choice on killing him, but he couldn't help being sad for his own father. Gumball grabbed his fathers earpiece and simply said, "I'm coming for you Nicole. You will get the same thing you gave me. Only mine shot will be fatal. To you." before smashing it, taking his fathers weapons and left.

_**~Ten minutes later~**_

Gumball finally found his wife, who was still with Jhon's empty body. "Honey, their's nothing we can do now." Carrie turned at the sound of his voice. "GUMBALL, YOUR STILL ALIVE! BUT HOW?" Carrie questioned, still crying. "I gave Richard what he had coming. He won't hurt us now. But we have a bounty on our heads. All of us but... you." Gumball spat the _you, _then pointed a finger at Darwin. "We need to get out of here, now."

Carrie and the rest of the kids obeyed and followed him out to the police barricade Gumball told one of the officers what there was in there. "AT least 10 Mercs, 1 dead, and a dead-" Gumball almost didn't want to admit that his oldest son was dead, so Mike finished it for him. "Teen." "And 2 missing" Gumball said as he regained his voice. The officer understood and ordered his people inside.

Gumball wanted his life back, and his son's.


	7. EMP

_Carrie and the rest of the kids obeyed and followed him out to the police barricade Gumball told one of the officers what there was in there. "AT least 10 Mercs, 1 dead, and a dead-" Gumball almost didn't want to admit that his oldest son was dead, so Mike finished it for him. "Teen." "And 2 missing" Gumball said as he regained his voice. The officer understood and ordered his people inside._

_Gumball wanted his life back, and his son's._

Gumball was silent the entire ride to a secret bunker under the city. Once inside they turned on the TV to see what hell what unfolding.

_"We are now on hour three of the 'Assault of the Wounded,"' _The brodcaster spoke, a low rumble was herd from the helicopters engines, _"Apparently the Millitary is now moving in to retake the building. Wait what is that?"_ The helicopter was hit by a stray debris from a helicopter that was just shot down near them. _"HOLY CRAP, HOLY CR-" _The Brodcaster's voice was scilenced by the sound of the aircraft hitting the ground, but the camra was still funtioning. Then an explostion came from the hospital, finaly the camra shut off, along with the entire bunkers power suply. "What was that?" Carrie asked no sooner than a millitary troop screamed, "EMP!" before an explosion rattled the bunker. "Daddy, are we going to die?" Gumpop asked, his quivery voice was herd. "I don't know, son, I don't know." Gumball said, just as scared as his two sons. "Mr. Watterson, over here." said a millitary Corpral, who opened a small hatch. "Go, NOW!" "But my chil-" "WE GOT THEM!" Their was a small explosion at the door. "Sorry." The corpral wispered before pushing Gumball down the hatch before sealing it again.

The door finally blew open with a boom. "Where is he? Where is Gumball" Said an angry man, before killing the last guard. 'WHERE IS HE!"


	8. Choice of the Living and the Dead

_**This one will have no recap because it's a little side chapter. This is not to move people from their respective religions, it just fits in. Also this will be in F.P.V. Enjoy.**_

**PPPPPRRRTTTTT "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Where am I?" I asked, waking from a deep sleep. Everything was dark, and I couldn't see two feet in fucking front of me. "Jhon Watterson." said a heavy voice. "Who are you, how do you know my name?" I asked, quite scared. "I know all. I, as you could say, am the father. I am giving you a choice. Since you said where your father was, you saved your mother, your uncle, and your siblings." the voice said, **(Again this has nothing to do to move people from their religions)** possibly known as God. "But how? I was killed in the prosses I said what I did to save my life. I-" "You did not fail, you, in your what you call selfish act, saved your family." God said. "It is your choice. Go back to life, or stay here." "Why are you asking me this if you know my answer?" I questioned, knowing I shouldn't. "Because I want to know if you know your own answer. It is _YOUR_ choice, not mine. I do not measure peoples lives, I wait to see if they make the right choice or the wrong. Life is life, like most cases, you only get one." God said, "You get to choose your own fate, like all others." "But I don't think I deserve a choice." I said, confident in my answer. "You are a person with righteous power in yourself. You always helped people when they needed it. Your act may have costed you your life, but it saved your entire family." God answered, hes voiced lightened. "What do you mean 'entire family'? My father should be dead. He had to had been killed by the same person that killed me." I said, unsure of what I was saying. "Why don't you tell me?" God said, before a bright light occurred showing Jhon the scene from Chapter 6. "How?" "Your mother weeped over your body." God said before showing Jhon the next scene. "And your father still doesn't want to admit your dead." He said before showing the next scene. "Now, what is your answer?" I thought deeply. '_What is going on? I was- AM dead and yet I am still being given a choice like I am still one of the living. But I was killed.' _"God, where is my father, and where is he going." I asked, my voice livened. "I know your answer now. Gumball Tristopher Watterson is going to your house. Meet him there." God said, before another bright light occurred,"See you again Jhonathan Watterson."

I woke in the hospital, directly where I was left. "What happened?" I asked before remembering what God said. I set of to meet my father where he was heading.


	9. The Surprise

**Again no recap due to the last chapter. So where did we leave off? Ah yes I remember now...**

**lXxInside the BunkerxXl**

"Dammit. I'm going to ask you one last time, WHERE DID GUMBALL GO?!" asked a furious man, finger on the trigger of his P-99 combat pistol. "Like I said a million times before, I will never tell you. Neither dead or-" the corporal was cut off by the sound off a shotgun shell hitting both knees. "Yes, yes, I know. Neither dead or alive" the man finished. "But I can make you give me the answer. NICOLE!" The man called for the cat that looked a lot like Gumball himself. "Yes Nigel?" Nicole said as she approached the man. "Go to your house and see if he is there. If he's not, wait for him." Nicole obeyed. She took her Barrett and left to her once owned house.

**lXxWherever Gumball wasxXl**

"Awww shit. That hurt. How do I-" Gumball was interrupted by the sound of a gun going off, twice. "What's going on up there? But first, I gotta get outta here." Gumball continued as he looked around for an opening. He noticed a small hole, just large enough for him to fit through, that lead to a corridor about 200 feet long. "This looks like it would get me out of here." He said as he started walking down the corridor. Soon he reached a door that was operated by a lever. Actually several levers. He started reversing the lever positions and soon he was able to get through what appeared to be five doors.

Gumball finally got his freedom and he looked at the once safe bunker. Fires were dotted all around it and smoke from the bomb was sickening. "Ugh... I better get to the house." Gumball said before thinking heavily. _'Wait what is going to happen to the kids? I guess they will be reunited with Jhon.' _He hated thinking about his deceased son, almost as much as thinking of Darwin. Then a voice came into his head. "Worry not about your family. Go to your house. Expect a gift from me." Gumball, unknowing about the voice or where it came from, obeyed it and left for house without another thought.

**lXxWherever Jhon IsxXl**

Jhon turned a corner that lead to his street. He began to smile, he enjoyed being back on his street. "Last time I saw this street was two weeks ago. I enjoy walking on this street." and sure he did. He walked right up to the door. Then God's voice popped in his head again. "Jhonathan be cautious of what is behind the door. Death is lingering again. Look to your right, grab it, and then enter." Jhon looked to his right and there lay a pistol completely filled with ammo. Jhon opened the door to find Nicole behind it.

**lXx10 Minutes LaterxXl**

Gumball finished walking to the house, and opened the door only to find his mother on the ground, shot three times in the chest. "Nicole!" Gumball said, furious.

**There we go. Chapter ten will be coming soon. Guess for yourself what will happen.**


	10. The End

**Thanks guys for reading. I am now a **_**Worldwide Writer! So in honor of you being so loyal to me (With 600+ views) here is the 10**__**th**__** and last, Chapter, 'The Reunion, The Bomb, and Another Reunion'.**_

_Gumball finished walking to the house, and opened the door only to find his mother on the ground, shot three times in the chest. "Nicole!" Gumball said, furious._

"Why are you so mad at-" Nicole said before being interrupted by a cat getting angrier by the moment. "YOU BLEW A FUCKING HOLE IN THE BACK OF MY HEAD!" Gumball said, about to explode. "WHO WOULDN'T BE PISSED?!" "You knew?" "GEEE, WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME, HMMM?" Gumball said only getting angrier by his mother's act. No sooner did he aim his pistol did an explosion happen from the kitchen causing Gumball to fall on his back giving Nicole the opertunity to get away. Gumball, still dazed, saw his mother struggle out of the door. A figure walked up to Gumball and dragged him out of the, now burning, house before Gumball blacked out due to Oxygen Deprivation.

**lXxHours LaterxXl**

Gumball woke in the yard, thinking that he was still dazed. "Ughhh... Am I dead, I think I see Jhon." "No dad you are alive, and I am here. I am alive." Jhon said. "WHAT? HOW?" Gumball said, almost in tears. "Long story. Too long." Jhon explained. "I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you." Gumball said, managing to hold his tears for the few seconds that it took to say it. Tears rolled down Gumball's semi burnt fur. "Believe me I was. I was given a choice. That's all I need to say for now." Jhon explained. "Wheres the others?" No sooner did he say this did a bright light occur along with fierce winds. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Gumball yelled as a mushroom cloud appeared in the downtown area. Military Hum-Vee's drove down the street, and a APC stopped in front of them. A troop jumped out and explained what was happening, "You need to leave. A Nuclear Bomb went off in downtown." The troop said pointing at the cloud. They understood and got into the APC.

The ride was long but their minds were on the same topic. _There is the others?_ They got to the fallout shelter and looked around. No Carry and No Siblings. "Where are they?" Jhon asked. No sooner was this said, Gumball received a call. The familiar voice, that belonged to none other than Nicole Jane Watterson(Not her true Middle name), said to put it on speakerphone. "How you enjoying your life Jhon?" She said in her unusual, lunatic voice. "I have your family members right here. I know you are thinking, 'Why did I save your family'. Well I couldn't let your family suffer from the Nuke, but I can allow them dieing, **BY MY HAND!**" Nicole finished, no sooner than this, she hung up. "Holy shit." They both said in unison.

**lXx15 Munutes LaterxXl**

Tanks began to roam the streets of a nearby town, looking for Nicole. They managed to track her phone to the town of Florance, and Nicole was waiting for it. Near the town center, gunshots were heard. Nicole wanted to be seen, and she wanted to harm her son. Mentally not physicly The tanks closed in on town square, and sure enough there she was, holding a detonater in one hand and a pistol in the other. Behind her, there was a car, inside, Carrie, Mike, Gumpop, and Scarfe.

"Nicole Jane up and you will live."One of the tank gunners said. "I will not live. But I will give up. Show me Gumball first." Nicole replied. Sure enough Gumball came out, and so did Jhon. Jhon stood between Gumball and a Military Sergeant. She pulled her hands up, detonating the explosives in the car as she did so. The car was suddenly engulfed with flames. Gumball couldn't even say no as he broke down seeing the love of his life, and thre of his four children die in-front of his very eyes. "Say hello to Richard in Hell." Jhon said, grabbing the pistol from the Sergeant's holster, then shooting her directly is the forehead. It was finally over.

**Well there we have it. I will now move on to the next part of the series, 'Gumball's Life After the Sanctions'. Enjoy the next part of Gumball's now depressed life.**


End file.
